1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of devices supporting those with hearing difficulties to monitor and relay information not readily discernable to those that are deaf and/or hard of hearing. Those users with hearing difficulties maybe completely deaf or partial deaf and would benefit from an alarm system to provide alerts.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many designs of systems for alerting those with hearing impairments, including those that are deaf or hard of hearing and those individuals with multisensory needs, to conditions that they would normally not be aware of. Some systems are very limited such as those that merely add a flasher to the doorbell. Other systems require the user to replace existing hardware for the system to function properly. While there are many systems for alerting those with hearing impairments well known in the art, considerable room for improvement remains.
While the assembly of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.